In the art of computing, power is supplied to a computer system. It is desirable to provide redundancy so that the computer system may continue to operate should a power supply fail. One type of redundancy known in the art is N+1 redundancy, which provides one more power supply than the number of power supplies necessary to meet the power requirements of the computer system. If one of the N+1 power supplies fails, operation can continue with the remaining N power supplies until the failed power supply can be replaced.
In data centers, it is common to provide two power grids, and provide both power grids to data center computer systems to provide power grid redundancy. Should one power grid fail, operation of the computer systems in the data center can continue with the other power grid.